The Molecular and Anatomic Imaging Core will be used extensively by both the clinical an basic science components of all four of the projects. Utilization of the Core will be fairly equal among the four projects, although the services used will vary somewhat depending on the project focus. In combining molecular imaging and anatomic imaging under a single administrative structure, we have a unique opportunity not only to support translation in the sense of basic science to clinical application, but also to enable translation between molecular and anatomic imaging techniques, which can enhance both components. This will be facilitated by the structure we propose, which will consist of the Core co-directors in Pathology and Radiology who will oversee the molecular and anatomic services, respectively, as well as an internal committee which will help to ensure coordination, communication and translation between these services. The Core has 2 aims relating to provision of tissue-based molecular and clinical and animal anatomic imaging studies. In addition, there will be 3 subaims for technological development within the molecular component, and 3 subaims within the anatomic component, to develop new technologies and enhancements which could accelerate progress in the Project specific aims, and generate new approaches for future translational research. The aims are: 1. Provision of high quality, efficient, and cost-effective tissue-based molecular imaging studies. 2. Provision of high quality, consistent, efficient and cost-effective anatomic imaging studies in mice and humans. 3. Technology enhancement and refinement to bring new cutting-edge imaging technologies into basic and clinical research practice. Aim 3 has 6 subaims: Molecular Imaging Subaims: (A). Development of laser capture PCR for regional tissue gene expression analysis on samples of cartilage and bone related to the Projects. (B) Development of a quantitative methodology of evaluating signaling in cell culture using immunofluorescent confocal microscopy. (C) Quantitative signaling evaluation in tissue samples of cartilage or fracture callus confocal. Anatomic Imaging Subaims: (D) Development of software algorithms for clinical cone beam CT to quantify fracture healing in the presence of hardware. (E) Use of microCT to quantitate murine joint articular cartilage volumes. (F)Design of new micro-coils for high resolution MRI of mouse knee joints.